Kuroi Shuraii-Dark Lightening
by annamydoll
Summary: She was an accursed child,so she ran away from home.She accepted beyblading as her passion and beybladers as her family.Her aim is to be the top blader in history and prove to everyone that she's NOT useless.Her name is..? Read and Review Please!KyoyaXOC Kinda AU.RE-EDITED!
1. Birth

Ok ,now I edited the chapter, and no more mistakes!

* * *

_** Kuroi Shuraii-Dark Lightening**_

**Prolouge**

_"Hmm...what else do I need?" Kuroi looked inside her backpack once again . She had packed a jacket (for cold) , and an extra set of clothes , some money and a hairbrush . The bag had a plastic sheet on the inside , so in case it rained , her things wouldn't get wet._

_It was dark in her large room because she had turned off the lights._

_She looked in the mirror and examined herself . She was wearing a yellow T-shirt that was puffy around the shoulders , along with a white skirt . A brown bladers belt hanging loosely around her waist and brown finger-less gloves . Her sea-blue hair went past her waist and was tied in two ponytails . She looked at her reflection as two deep-blue orbs stared at her from the mirror._

_Kuroi frowned , long hair would cause disturbance in her adventure (not that she liked them anyway) ._

_She quickly pulled the ponies off and grabbed the scissors placed at a nearby table . She looked at them for a moment and then , quickly, cut her hair ._

_Now , it reached her back and was quite uneven along the front . She sighed , that would have to do (who looked at hairstyles while blading anyway) ._

_Finally , she looked at her bladers belt , and checked if anything was missing ._

_Oh yeah , she didn't have a beyblade ._

_She quickly slung her backpack on her shoulders and exited her room ._

_Kuroi Shuraii Otori , was the (not anymore) only child of Azuma Otori , the chairman of WBBA ._

_Yeah , she was so rich ._

_' And the point of all this wealth?' She thought bitterly as she walked across the long halls , 'Oh yeah...his new family' ._

_She stopped in front of a large door._

_Her fathers study._

_He would be here any minute now , along with his (not so) new family ._

_She remembered clearly what he had said to her last night.._

_...that he had been married before ... that he had a second wife ... that he had a son (older than her) ... that her mother's death was this cause..._

_...And that he was bringing them here today._

_Well then , now it'll be the cause for his daughter to run away._

_She entered the study and went to her father's desk and opened the last drawer to the right._

_It was full of beys._

_She scanned through them,wondering which one to pick.A few days ago she had found this drawer while she was sneaking through . Her father barely ever paid any attention to her and now that his new (or old) family would be here , her disappearance would not be noticed ._

_She then heard the sound of a car entering the driveway . She quickly looked through one of the many windows of the study and saw her father entering the porch with a woman with long red hair , followed by a boy with tanned skin and long white hair . The former two were chatting happily._

_If looks could kill , then all three would be dead by now._

_The boy (who was supposed to be her step-brother) looked up at her . Kuroi gasped and stumbled backward._

_Quickly , she went through the drawer to get a bey when her hand touched a box . She pulled it out and opened it._

_It had a brown beyblade._

_"Black Thunder.." , she read the inside of the box._

_Kuroi wondered what was so special about it to be put in a box?_

_Maybe it was stronger than the others?_

_Suddenly , she heard the sound of footsteps leading quickly to the study. She put the bey in her bag and opened the window leading to the glanced one last time,smirked and then..._

_She jumped._

_At 11 years , Kuroi Shuraii Otori had started her (un) official beyblading journey._

_**Chapter # 1:Birth**_

It had been a month.

A month since she had run away from her home.

A month since she had started her adventure as a beyblader.

In this course,she had battled many times(and lost most).It was quite fun at least,she had learned a lot about her bey-blade.

She had renamed Black Thunder to Storm Cyclone (she did NOT want her father finding out about her! )

She had found some moves of Cyclone and one special move , but , for some reason the Thunderstorm move ALWAYS back-fired on her and she would end up hurting her bey instead of the opponents' . So she decided not to use it but still , it quite infuriated her.

Also,during this short period , she had never told anyone her name. (duh! )

Kuroi sighed , and looked up , the sky was partially cloudy today and it felt like it was going to rain soon . She was in some unknown city , but far away from her home .

She was walking on sidewalk when she heard , to her right across the road , the sound of beys clashing . She looked to the direction and saw three boys battling against one.

'The poor kid' , she thought , 'three against one?That's unfair!'she thought and ran across the road to help the boy.

But by the time she got there , the three beys were on the ground and the boy was already walking away,leaving the others stunned.

Fascinated , she ran up to the boy , "Hey!" she called , "Can I battle you?!"

Now that was a stupid question because he could beat her in 2 seconds flat (she knew) !Nevertheless , the boy turned around to face her . He had dark teal hair tied in a low ponytail, two fang-like scars under his eyes and a huge scowl on his face . He was wearing a torn black shirt and a green coat with ripped-off sleeves , along with dark-brown gloves and beige pants.

"And you are..?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Oh..um..ha ha..I just saw what you did to those boys and wanted to battle." , she sheepishly said and pulled her launcher and Storm Cyclone , "Can I?"

Now , the boy was confused , because ,

1 : That was no way to ask for a battle and ,

2 : It looked like she didn't know him (he was one of the worlds top bladers for screamin' out loud! )

Still , he pulled out his beyblade and launcher .

Kuroi smiled , even though she knew she was going to lose , it would be fun!

"3-"

"2-"

"1-"

"Let it rip!"

Both the beys landed.

"Leone!King Lion Crushing Fang!" The boy's bey , Leone , formed a large tornado and lifted Cyclone above the ground.

What to do now! Kuroi thought of which move to use.

First was sandstorm , but that required sand!

Second was Thunderstorm , but that was useless as she didn't know how to use it.

And last , was Whirlwind , that would create a tornado like Leone's . That's it! She could counter Leone's tornado with her own!

"Cyclone : Whirlwind!" She shouted , and just as she expected , Cyclone created a tornado of its own , defending itself against Leone's attack , and landed on the ground (still in tornado form) .The boy smirked 'so she lasted that much'.

"I see you countered it , "He said.

But Kuroi had no idea what to do next. "Let's see if you can handle this one , King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" , he shouted , and Leone immersed itself in another twister and came at Cyclone speeding like a bullet.

Kuroi was so done.

But just then , it started drizzling lightly.

The Heavens were being generous to her that day , it seemed.

"All right!" She exclaimed and shouted , "Cyclone!Use Whirlwind again!" , Cyclone formed another tornado but this time , the water droplets caught in it , making a water twister. So when Leone came at Cyclone , the water cushioned its attack. Leone wobbled a bit then went back waiting for his master for the next move."Go Cyclone!" Just like Kuroi said , Cyclone sped through the water twister and hit. Leone wobbled a bit.

The boy was annoyed now."Ok,that's enough!" He shouted , "Leone!Time to finish this! Special Move:King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Another wind tornado formed around Leone and he charged towards Cyclone . The two beys collided and it caused the water twister to erupt ,drenching the two bladers."Gah!I'm all wet!"Kuroi sighed , because when she looked,Cyclone was lying on the ground and Leone still spinning.

She sighed , she had lost...but at least she lasted!

She went and picked Cyclone. "Thanks for battling me!" She said to the boy.

Again , the boy thought , that was not what you say after losing a battle!

"Whatever" , he said and walked away.

Kuroi was about to turn too when she remembered something very called after the boy , "H-hey!Whats your name?"The boy stopped and after about five seconds replied ,

"Kiyoya" , he said "Kiyoya Tategami"

"Oh...well Kiyoya!Next time we meet , I will definitely put up a good fight!"She said."Well...have a good day!"She turned to leave (completely forgetting that she was supposed to introduce herself too! )

As she turned , Kiyoya frowned , "Whats your name?"He turned around.

Kuroi stopped dead in her question completely caught her off guard.

"U-um..m-my n-name...u-uh.."

Her name.

Her name?!

Well she could say her name was Akane Sakuma , which was her mother's name before she got married too her (ass of a) father.

But then she'd have the same name as a deceased person.

"Yeah , your name."Kiyoya deadpanned , "Or you don't have one?"

"N-no!O-of course I do!"Kuroi looked around , for ..something!

She looked up to a bill-board it read : add some fun to your life!Drink Pepsi!

"Add..sum.." she muttered."Add...sum.." Yuki?Asuna?Anette?Dora? All kinds of names were running through her head.

...Akane! That seemed nice...guess she could go with that...

"Addison..?"Kiyoya had heard her.

Addison..?Kuroi thought..and smiled sure,why not!

"Yeah!"She laughed , "My names Addison Sakuma!"She said , adding her mother's surname. "How silly of me not to introduce myself sooner!"She exclaimed sheepishly.

With that , Kiyoya turned and walked out of sight.

Kuroi looked at the sky , that was still filled with grey clouds.

"Addison Sakuma..eh?"She smiled."Fine then!"She exclaimed."From now on , Kuroi Shuraii Otori is forever buried and forgotten!From now on there is only Addison Sakuma! My goal ? To be the top blader in the world and defeat Kiyoya Tategami!" She looked at Cyclone in her hand , "We're goin' to work really hard from now on Cyclone! The next time we meet him , he is going down!"Addison walked away to find some place to change and rest.

Two things she didn't know though..

...one...

...said boy had heard everything...

...and two...

...next time came came after five years...

**TBC**

* * *

Please Review!

~Anna


	2. Friends

The second chapters been edited too!Finally I found out what was wrong with the Doc ...

* * *

_**Kuroi Shuraii-Dark Lightening**_

_**Chapter # 2: Friends**_

"Welcome back everyone!To the final stage of the tri-blader competition! "Cheers rang out in the stadium as the commentator announced the candidates for the final match ."After some very epic battles , in our final round , first we have our favourite short blader , Yu Tendo!"

The stadium erupted with cheers a short-height-ed blonde came up to the battle a 16 - year - old , he looked no less than 12. He was wearing a white jacket with shorts of the same colour.

"Next is Gingka Hagane!"A red-head with a scarf went on-stage.

"Hey Jingi !I'm so gonna pound ya today!"Yu exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"We'll just see little guy!But first we've gotta see who the third blader is." Gingka stood across from Yu.

"Yeah , who is it anyway?"Yu said looking up at the screen.

"Our third blader , for the final round of The Tri-blader , she's a newbie quickly rising to the Gingka , Yu , everyone give it up for Addison Sakuma!"

Again , cheers rang around as a blue-haired girl entered the battle area.

Addison (Kuroi) went up and stood across from both Gingka and was wearing a yellow shirt that reached just above her waist , along with a white skirt.

"Its a pleasure to battle with you two , Gingka and Yu!"She bowed.

Both the boys sweat-dropped.

"Sure!Its a pleasure for us too."Gingka said.

"Yeah,now get ready to lose , both of you!"Yu grinned.

"Now , people , the winner in this match gets 5000 Bey-points!" The commentator announced.

"Well then everyone,let's begin the battle!"

"3-"

"2-"

"1-"

"Let it rip!"

As soon as Yu's bey landed on the ground , he grinned again and shouted , "Go Libra : Sonic Buster!"

"Not that again!"Gingka whined , "That is _such_ an _annoying_ move!"

And annoying it was , as Libra erupted with sonic vibrations that caused both the opponent beyblades to lose their balance.

Addison motioned for Cyclone to set away from the attack . She first wanted to see what Gingka would do about this.

"Pegasus!Use Storm Bringer!"Gingka shouted,as Pegasus circled the arena hoping to lift Libra off the ground . But Libra didn't budge.

"Damn.."he muttered,"Tornado Wing!"Pegasus moved again but this time got caught in the vibrations.

"Hehehe!Jingi's goin' down~!"Yu laughed," C'mon Jingi!Put up a better fight!"

Gingka frowned.

"If you want Yu,I can do that for you!"he heard Addison say."Sand Dance!"

Both the boys turned around and when they did , their jaws touched the floor (along with everyone else's )

Cyclone had created a tornado of sand.

"Ok Cyclone let's do it!" Addison shouted , "Sand Dance!" Cyclone which was easily spinning on the sand headed straight for Libra at great speed.

Yu,who was stunned at first , smiled , "Now that's was I looking for!" he said , "Sonic Shield!"Suddenly , Libra covered itself in sonic vibrations.

Addison smirked. "Oh no, you don't!"she shouted , "Sandstorm!" Cyclone stopped rushing and created a larger tornado of sand particles spinning at high speeds passed through Libra's Sonic Shield and lifted it up.

"Whoa.." Both the boys gaped.

"Cool!"Yu exlaimed.

"Impressive!" said Gingka (who had decided to just sit back and watch for a while) .

"Oh..thanks!" Addison praised by the top bladers of the world? She really couldn't believe it!

"Ok Cyclone finish it up!" The tornado of sand got thicker and thicker around Libra until it completely enclosed it , hindering its motion.

"Uh-oh.."Yu said , "Looks like I'm done". Finally , the sandstorm subsided and Libra dropped to the ground.

"Oh!Look at that! Cyclone has defeated Libra!"The commentator shouted as people cheered.

"That was a really cool fight _Adiii_!"

Addison was taken aback by her new nickname , "Thanks,you did really well too _Yui_"

Both looked at each other for a moment and then laughed . Yu took his beyblade and walked off.

"Now that Yu is out of the competition!"the commentators voice rang out again , "The competition is between Gingka and Addison!"

Now , Addison and Gingka faced was spinning on the sand it had created while Pegasus across from it.

Addison smirked , "C'mon _Jingki_" (Yu laughed in the background).

_If I can beat him..._Addison thought_..then maybe I can be in the Top 10 bladers...Yes!I have to win!_

"Cyclone!Sandstorm!" Again Cyclone formed a tornado of sand."Aren't you going to attack?"She asked.

Gingka frowned , "Ok then,Pegasus Star Blast attack!" , he leapt into the air . The sand around Cyclone intensified , causing it to disappear completely in it , so when Pegasus dived in for Cyclone , it hit the wrong spot.

"Ah.."gaped Gingka.

"You cant fight what you cant see.!"Addison said."Sand Dance!" (she just hoped Gingka wouldn't realize that he could stop the sand by creating a vacum) .

And she was right,he didn't.

Over time,she had found out that Cyclone could create sand on its own , this could be a really good defence . Cyclone could create tornadoes too , and could spin anything that got in its way , now this was a great attack.

Cyclone sped through the sand and attacked Pegasus .This created a blast throughout the stadium and sand flew everywhere.

Addison covered her face and so did Gingka.

At last , when the dust subsided , it showed Pegasus still and Cyclone (barely) spinning.

"Just look at that has stopped spinning!So the winner of the Tri-blader Competition is...Addison Sakuma!"The commentator announced.

Cheers rang everywhere and Addison jumped around in glee saying"I won!I won!" over and looked at her pointer , in which 70,000 was changed to 75,000.

She walked off the stage where she was greeted by Yu , "That was so cool beat Gingki!"Addison giggled.

This...was the first time that she had walked off the arena to be greeted by someone.

Yep!In the course of 5 years , she had not made a single friend.

If someone had met her 5 years ago , then the present 16-year-old had not changed the slightest bit (though she had become a skilled blader due to training) .Same light blue hair , same green eyes , and the same nature of her earlier self.

"Thank you Yui , you did really great too!"They both walked out of the stadium.

"Hey Yu!"They heard a voice.A red-haired girl was waving towards them , well actually , Yu.

Seeing that Yu probably wanted to go to his friends Addison excused herself. "Well.."she started , "I'd better get going.."

"Going?"Yu asked confused , "Going where?"

"Uh..I dunno.."Addison said sheepishly , "You should probably go to your friends.."

Yu stared for a moment , and then grinned , "Nope!You're coming with me!" Without giving Addison a chance to object or argue , he grabbed her hand and ran towards his friends.

"Hey guys!"Yu greeted , with a shy Addison at his side."Look who I met!"He gestured towards her.

All eyes landed on her.

"You're the one who won the Competition!" The red-headed girl exclaimed. "Hi!I'm Madoka!"She said , "This is Masemone" , she gestured to the raven-haired boy.

"Hi there!"He grinned (quite like Yu) .

"Hello!"Addison bowed , "I'm Addison,pleased to meet you"

"Wow , you're so nice" Madoka exclaimed , "Unlike some people I know here " She said , referring to the two boys , who in turn 'hey'ed.

"There you are!"They all turned to the voice behind them."Gingka!"Madoka exclaimed.

"Hey guys!"He turned to Addison."Oh!Hey!Those were some pretty impressive skills you got back there!"He said.

"Yeah!Wiped the floor with us!"Yu added.

"I-it wasn't that much.."Addison blushed and looked to her feet.

Gingka patted her back (hard) , causing her cough.

"Opps.."He rubbed his head sheepishly , "Sorry!"

"Its Ok -cough- " , she said.

Madoka , who had taken out her mini-laptop , typed something and then turned to Addison , "Whoa.."She gasped , "Addison , do you know by winning this battle , you're at the 9th position!"

"What!"Everyone gaped , including Addison.

Last time she had checked (about a month ago) , she was on the 20th!

"Whoa.." Masemone said , "If you keep on like this , you'll beat us all!"

"Uh.."She said , not knowing what to say.

"Well thats not going to happen!"Gingka said seriously , "From now on , get ready for some tough competition Addison!"The serious look replaced by acceptance.

"Yeah!Next time , I wont go easy on you!"Yu added.

"Uhh..." Addison said nervously. "Ok.."

"C'mon guys , lets go home!"Masemone whined , "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah..me too!"Gingka added.

"Well then.."Addison murmured , "I should go then.."

Again , all eyes turned to her.

"Where _are_ you going to go Addi?"Yu asked.

"Oh..nowhere!" She replied sheepishly , "You know , battle some more , get in some other tournament.."

They all stared at her and then grinned (again!?) .

"_You_ are not going _anywhere_!"Yu grabbed her wrist.

"_You_ are coming with us!"Masemone grinned grabbing her other wrist.

"W-what!B-but I-I c-cant!"Addison started.

"They're right Addison!"Madoka said , "Besides I haven't even checked your bey it'll need it fixed after such a hard battle".

Addison tried reasoning but in the end gave up.

"To Madoka's house!"Gingka exclaimed joyfully with said girl at his side , while Addison walked in between Masamone and Yu.

She sighed , they were the world's top bladers , but they sure were was she smiling though?She was trapped in a group of idiots who were the best beybladers (the only sane person being Madoka) .Then she remembered...

Because that day...she had made friends for life...

**TBC**

* * *

Oh...and there's one mistake in the story title..but I'm too lazy to fix it,its _Kuroi Shuraii..._I spent 2 hours finding the suitable name for ma girl...

oh well..Review Please!


	3. Conditions

Hi Readers!I'd like to thank everyone who read,reviewed,favoritied and al l. You guys really motivated me to continue with this lame story!

* * *

_**Chapter # 3:Conditions**_

How did she get into this again?

Oh yeah , a certain short blond had dragged her into this.

They were currently in Madoka's house , who was fussing out about how 'damaged the poor thing' (Cyclone) was. As soon as Addison had given the red-head her beyblade , she had declared it unfit to battle .

"I mean , did you _ever _show it to a mechanic?"She continued.

"I never found it necessary.." Addison sweat-dropped.

"Well now it is _really _necessary , you understand?"Madoka stood up. "Now I'm going to go fix it and you are not going anywhere , Ok?"

Madoka went to separate room. Masenone , gingka and Yu were in the kitchen , having lunch.

Madoka's house was a spacious one . Addison was in the living room , which had peach coloured sofas a brown polished table placed in the middle .To her right were two rooms , one in which Madoka went to (probably her bedroom) .To her left was the kitchen and the stairs.

Yu had told her that they all lived here , so that whenever they returned to Bey City , they would always have a place to stay.

She heard laughing sounds from the kitchen , and went to join the boys.

Gingka and Yu were laughing at Masemone who was whining at them to stop.

"What's so funny?" She asked but taking one look at the boy , she covered her face to keep herself from giggling.

Masemone was covered in eggs.

"He was trying to cook'em" Gingka held his stomach while laughing.

"'A professional cook' he said "Yu pouted and crossed his arms.

"Now c'mon guys , don't laugh at him!"Addison took a cloth from the counter and gave it to Masemone."Why don't you go wash your head?"

Masemone took the cloth and rubbed his head."Ok..."He muttered and went to the restroom.

As soon as he disappeared , Addison turned to the two boys and glared at them. "You shouldn't have laughed at him!" She scolded , "How would you like it if others laughed at you?" They nodded glumly."I guess you're right..."

Yu and Gingka sat down and noisily ate the sandwiches they had made a while ago . She went to the counter and poured herself some juice.

Madoka had said that there were two other boys that were part of their team . She wondered where they might be , or who they were.

Just then , they heard the front door opening and closing.A teal-haired boy walked into the kitchen . Addison gasped in surprise . _It couldn't be..._

"Oh..hey Kiyoya!"Gingka said.

"Hey!" Kiyoya replied.

"Sup Yo Yo!"Yu grinned . This time Kiyoya grunted in annoyance . He glanced at her and then proceeded to the fridge.

Yep!That was the Kiyoya Tategami alright!The one she had vowed to defeat . She had only seen him once 5 years ago , and now , he was quite different!

First of all , he was no longer the kid she had lost to , oh no no , standing in front of her was an 18-year-old man! His hair was in a low pony tail and he was wearing a white shirt,first two buttons undone,and hanging out. A tie hanging loosely around his neck along with a green jacket and beige pants. (And a muscular body)

This was a different Kiyoya , but strangely the same too.

Addison , still in a state of shock , bolted up from her seat , almost knocking it down , "OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveIfinallyfoundyouagain!"She babbled.

"Wha..?" Yu and Gingka stared in confusion at her sudden outburst while Kiyoya raised an eyebrow."Have we met before?"He asked coolly after a second (smirking just a bit) .

Addison upon realizing her sudden action , blushed furiously and sat back , "I-uh-uh-sorry!"She covered her face with her hands , heat radiating from her cheeks."I'm really sorry!"She squeaked.

"Still..." Yu said , "_Do _you know him Addi?"Kiyoya crossed his arms while Gingka took a bite from his sandwich.

"Uh...yeah.."She replied sheepishly , staring at the ground."I battled with him once.."She glanced at him embarassedly and shyly glanced at him , "You probably don't remember , it was a long time ago.."

Kiyoya just went to the fridge and took an apple . Addison thought that now maybe he might remember her.

"You're right" He said walking out of the room , "I don't"

She sighed sadly._He doesn't even remember me...well what did I expect? , _she thought , _ he probably battles hundreds of bladers everyday...of course he doesn't.._

"Well..did ya win?"Gingka asked with his mouth and she snapped out of her thoughts , "Oh?Of course he won!Like I said , it was a long time ago!"

_**XXXX**_

Madoka was in her room fixing Cyclone . Its top was a little jagged and damaged , but nothing that she couldn't fix.

Madoka had known Gingka and the others for more than 5 years . She remembered the past times would always be the one to fix their beyblades (being their mechanic) .She had watched Gingka reach to the top,and had always supported him (even harboring some hidden feelings for the dense red-head) .She had been part of the team Gen Gen Galaxy , along with Gingka,Yu and-

"Hmmm...?" She muttered coming out of her thoughts."What's this?"

While she had opened the bey , there was something weird beneath its energy ring . There was ..er..something.. It was like a fluid , a blackish liquid. Madoka picked up her screwdriver and poked it slightly.

But as soon as the metal touched the liquid , a shock-wave emitted , knocking the girl off her chair.

"Whoa..!" She gasped , getting up."What was that..?"

At the same time , Addison gasped too , she felt a weird feeling in her heart , as if someone had tried to pull it out._What was that..?_

Madoka carefully approached Cyclone and picked it up . She waited for something to happen , but nothing did. "That's so strange..." She muttered again."That's not normal , not normal at all.I'll have to ask Addison about this."

With that thought in mind , she placed her tools back and Cyclone on the table and exited the room.

Near the stairs , she saw Masemone drying his hair with a towel . She approached him and asked,"What happened?"Masemone looked at her then tossed the towel at a nearby table,"Just wanted to wash my hair.."He answered cooly.

"Oh really?"She raised as eyebrow , "And no throwing things around!"

"Just.."Masemone sighed in an annoyed manner,"Don't ask.."He went to the kitchen.

Madoka sighed exasperatedly , and went to pick the towel then , she heard her laptop beep from her room.

Forgetting the reasons she had come out in the first place , she rushed back , her laptop constantly beeping , receiving updates from the bey-blade website.

She opened the device and quickly clicked at the 'New Updates' box at the bottom left side of the screen . She read them once , then re-read them again just to make sure."Oh.."She gasped "Oh my!" , and for the second time , rushed out of the room lap-top in hand.

_**XXXX**_

Addison wondered where that sudden pain had come from . She didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to check on Cyclone._I'm just being paranoid _, she thought , _aft_e_r all Madoka's fixing it.._

Just then , Masemone walked into the kitchen , Gingka and Yu stifled laughs but quickly shut up after receiving a glare from Addison.

_Speaking of Cyclone.._,she thought again,"Hey guys,can I ask you something?"

"Ask two"Yu said as Masemone seated himself. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Well,there's a move of Cyclone that I can't do.."She started . Even though she had become 9th in the ranking , the Thunderstorm move was still the same , no matter how much she tried , she just couldn't access it and decided not to use it at all.

But now , being in the company of skilled bladers , she figured it would be best to ask them.

"What do you mean , Addison?"Masemone asked

"Well...how can I explain.."she trailed.

"Why explain?"Gingka said and Addison looked up at him,"When Madoka fixes Cyclone , you can show us!"

Masemone and Yu nodded."Oh..Ok!"She blinked.

Just then , Madoka came rushing in."Hey guys!Look at this!"She placed the laptop she was holding on the table.

Yu , Addison , Gingka and Masemone crowded around her.

"There is going to be a mega competition in November , "She explained.

"So? What's the big deal? "Masemone asked.

"Yeah , its just a competition."Gingka said.

" Well , just look how big it is guys!Bladers from all over the world are allowed to participate!" She started , "It says there's a special prize for the winning team!"

"Team?"All four asked.

"Oh yeah!I forgot , you have to work in pairs to enter this competition!"

"But look!"Gingka said , "It's in November , its March now , why did they announce it so early?"

"That's because not everyone can enter this" Madoka replied .Addison looked over to the screen and read the details." Oh my gosh!Each team should have collectively at least 250,000 points!"She gasped.

"What!?" The three boys shouted."Two hundred fifty thousand points?! "

"This means that only strong bladers can pair up and enter!"Masemone said.

Gingka sat down again,"Well then , we're all going to have to pair up with each other!"he concluded crossing his arms."That's the only way we can enter and even win it."

"Yeah , you're right Gingka!"Yu said.

There was a short silence till Masemone announced , "Well then I get Ginka!"

"What!" Yu exclaimed."No way!I want Gingki!"

Madoka , Addison and Gingka sweat-dropped.

"Dont fight guys!" Madoka sighed , "Masemone,since you asked first , you can get Gingka ('Hey!'Yu shouted) while Yu , you can get Tsubasa!"

"Hey,you're saying it like I'm some thing!"Gingka said in an offended voice and crossed his arms , but was quickly tackled by Masemone , "Yay!I get Gingka!And together , we're going to be number 1!"He shouted raising his index finger in the air.

Yu crossed his arms and smirked , "No way , Tsubasa and I are going to be number 1!"He made a 'one' sign in the air.

As the three boys argued , Addison turned to Madoka,"Madoka , who's Tsubasa?"She asked.

"Oh..he's the final member of our team."Madoka replied , "He should be coming back tomorrow.."

Addison nodded._I wonder when are they going to stop fighting? _she thought._Are they always fighting like this?_

"Hey,wait a minute!" Madoka exclaimed and held her chin with her fingers , "Yes , Its perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Addison asked confusedly.

"Well , if Yu pairs up with Tsubasa , and Gingka with Masemone , then you , "She pointed at Addison , "Can team up with Kiyoya!You getting me?"

Addison absorbed in the information in her mind._If_ she would team up with Kiyoya , they would make a pretty strong one and besides , she didn't know who to partner with anyway. "Yeah , "She said after a while and turned to the red - head , "Yeah I guess-"

But she was interrupted by a voice from the door , "No"

It was Kiyoya.

Ginga , Masemone and Yu stopped fighting.

"But why not Kiyoya?"Madoka reasoned , "She's a strong blader , and she defeated Yu and Gingka today!"

Addison looked to the ground , _I can't be his partner..I'm too weak.._

"I said , no."He crossed his arms.

"I think you should" Madoka said again , "Dont you think so guys?"She turned to the three boys behind her , who nodded.

Kiyoya examined the blunette in front of him , who fidgeted nervously._That is not the attitude of a strong blader _, he thought , _but still.._

Addison saw Kiyoya turn around and leave , _and here I thought I could defeat him.._ But then , hope dawned in.

"There's a tournament at the end of the month,"He said . Madoka quickly turned to her laptop and typed something.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one in North City"

Madoka quickly typed , read and then nodded , "Yeah,on the 31st"

Kiyoya nodded and looked at Addison from the corner of his eye , "If you can win that tournament , then you can be my partner , "With that he left the house.

Addison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. All she had to do was win a tournament , that couldn't be that hard..right?

"Dont worry Addison!"Madoka brought her out of her thoughts."I'm sure you'll win"

"Yeah,there's plenty of time!"Yu added.

"Yeah , we'll help you practice!" Masemone gave her a thumbs up . Afterwards ,they started discussing random things.

Addison was at a loss for words . She had barely known them for a day , and here they were helping her get a place in the World Tournament!

"Thank you..."she whispered. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at her , "I'm really...grateful.." She smiled.

"No problem Addison!"Madoka said.

"Yeah!That's what friends are for...!"Yu added.

Addison smiled.

_Friends.._

_**XXXX**_

"Here , you can stay here"Madoka opened the door to a room. They were at the second floor of her house .

Madoka and Addison entered the room . It was a simple one with a bed in the middle , behind which was a sliding window and a small table to the her left was a wardrobe and to her right was a door that led to the bathroom."You can stay here as long as you like."Madoka said , "And if you come back from a competition or something , you'll know which room is yours."

Addison nodded.

"Well.."Madoka yawned , as it was 11 , "I'd better go to bed now . Cyclone will be fixed by tomorrow".She left asking Addison about Cyclone to some other time.

Madoka left the room and closed the door behind her . Addison threw her bag on the table and fell on the bed.

"Ahhh..."she yawned and hugged the soft pillow . She hadn't slept in a bed for a long time , so she was reliving the comfort of stretched and kicked off her brown took off her gloves and belt and pulled the covers above her.

_I'm going to start practicing really hard tomorrow_,she thought.

Though , she was unsure if she would be able to win it or wondered if Kiyoya was entering . Or that other blader she didn't know of . She kept on thinking about all these things , and about who her life would be different now . Finally , her eyelids drooped and sleep claimed her.

_**XXXX**_

In a dark room , a man with brown hair was sitting in a large chair. The only light in the room coming from the large screen in front of him.

He looked no older than 40 , wearing a black suit , eyes shielded by glasses .

Behind him , the door opened revealing another man wearing a lab -coat . He stood behind the chair.

"How is the project going?"He asked.

"Sir , all the arrangements have been made."The man in the lab coat replied."All we need to do now is get the research papers."

The man smiled evilly , "Good,it means that everything will be done in time for the competition."

The man in the lab-coat nodded."I will send a team to get the papers in a few days."

The man nodded , "Good , you can go now" , he waved his hand in a dismissive other one nodded and left.

The man leaned in toward the screen , fingers of both hands laced together . The screen showed battles of various tournaments.

"Now you will see , Azuma.."He whispered , "I _will _have my revenge!Just wait till _my_ project is complete.I will make you _pay!_"

He stood up and paced forward , "I've even named it the same way , "he grinned , "Project Anti-Thunder!"

The man laughed maniacally.

In a sleeping Madoka's room , Cyclone glowed.

**TBC**

* * *

I'll update the next chappie tomorrow , but after that I wont for another 2 weeks,cuz of Exams but after that I'm FREE!

So yeah...

Review Plz!

~Anna


	4. Unpleasantaries

Here it is!As promised!Now I wont update till the end of my exams T.T..after which I will be free and will write more stories!YAY!

Oh , and one more thing:

**I do not own bey blade,only the plot and my** **OCs**.

Well,read on!

_**Chapter #4:Unpleasantaties**_

It was morning and Addison went outside the house , as she couldn't find anyone.

Outside , Masemone and Yu were dueling against each other. She went up to them , "Hey guys,where's Madoka?"

Masemone and Yu took their beyblades in their hand , "She and Gingka left a while ago , there was some tournament he took part in"Masemone said walking up to her.

It had been a week since she had met them . In the morning , Masemone , Jingka , Yu and her would train , while Madoka would go to a shop called B-Pit which her father owned and would return by lunch , and they would have lunch , tired from the training.

"Ohh..ok" Addison nodded , as Madoka had told her last night that she would be leaving. She had taken a mini - laptop with her , so in case they needed to be called , they would be available.

They spent the morning like any other , practicing and fighting.

Addison had shown them about her defective Thunderstorm move , she recalled what they had told her.

_**XX**_

_"Ok guys , let me show you , "Addison said , "Let it rip!"_

_Cyclone launched to the , Yu and Jingka and Masemone standing nearby while Madoka was sitting on the ground , laptop in hand._

_"Thunderstorm!" Addison , the sky became dark with clouds and thunder could be moved at great speed at a large nearby rock .Just then , lightening struck from the sky , which was supposed to hit the boulder but instead , it hit Jingka and the others._

_"Ahh!"They shouted._

_"Oh!Sorry!"Addison and Madoka went up to them . Their hair were on end because of the electricity._

_"Th-that's a pretty strong m-move" Masemone said._

_"Yeah , only that it fried us!" Yu was flapping his sleeves and Jingka his scarf , which were on fire._

_"See... "Addison sighed exasperatedly , "that why I don't use it.." She turned to Madoka , "Can you find out why?"_

_Madoka typed in her laptop and frowned. "No.."She said finally._

_"What?"Everyone else asked , confused._

_"The truth is.." Madoka explained , "..that there is no beyblade like Cyclone.I mean , manipulating sand?Lightening from the sky? "She turned to Addison , "No normal beyblade can do this . It's one of a kind , or at least , I haven't seen any bey that can manipulate natural resources like that , so I can't tell you , though I suggest you don't use that move , Addison , because Cyclone can really cause damage this way."_

_Addison nodded grimly , "Okay.." She went and picked up the bey. 'Why are you so special Cyclone?'she thought , 'Why are you so special...?'_

_**XX**_

"Hey guys I have a great idea!" Yu's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She and Masemone asked turning to him.

"See that tower?" He pointed to the highest tower in the city. Madoka's house was a little on the outside of Bey City.

"Yeah..so?" Masemone asked . Yu quickly launched Libra and started running , leaving the two stunned , "First one there's the winner!"He laughed.

"What?!"Addison and Masemone shouted.

They quickly launched Cyclone and Striker and ran after him."No fair!" Masemone yelled.

"Yeah , you got a head start!"Addison ran.

The three bladers ran across the city. Yu in the front followed by Addison and Masemone.

"C'mon Cyclone!"Addison shouted. Cyclone increased its speed and passed Libra. "Bye bye!"She waved at Yu.

They both ran forward , each trying to get ahead of the other. "Hey wait fot me!"They heard Masemone call.

Addison laughed and looked up to the large building , their finishing point._Just a little more _, she thought.

In a few more minutes , she had reached the tall building , followed by Yu and then Masemone.

Addison placed her hands on her knees and panted , "I won!"She cheered.

"Well , I'm second. "Yu pointed his thumb towards Masemone , "and ol' Masemone here's third" , who pouted and crossed his arms.

Addison giggled , "How about a race back too?"She placed a hand on Masemone's shoulder , "After a little rest , you'll get another chance"

"Oh!Oh!Since Madoka isn't here to cook us lunch , the loser gets to treat us to lunch!"Yu piped.

"Sure!" Addison walked around the streets a little as Yu and Masemone went to get some water from a nearby shop . She stopped by a newspaper stand.

She read some headlines , which included the World-Wide Competiton . She turned the pages until a certain article caught her attention.

_Kuroi Shuraii Otori-Still Missing_

Addison read through the aritcle , stopped at some lines , and laughed at some . It was written that five years had passed since she supposedly 'went missing'. The writer had said that her father was devastated when she had 'disappeared'. Addison smirked at this , if her father was 'so devastated ' at her disappearance' he would have _found her by now!_

There were some rumors spread out too , such as people claiming that she had died or committed suicide . Some girls had even claimed to be her!

As she read further , it was written that some people said that it might've been because of her mysterious death and her father's second marriage._Mysterious?_She frowned , _These people don't know what they're talking about_!After all , her mother had died of a heart attack.

Addison found all of this very ironic . She read the next line , her father's second wife (or her step-mother) ."Ruko Otori" She felt a pang of jealousy against the woman . She had seen her only once , when she was about to run away. She remembered that she had red hair. Addison unconsciously tightened her grip on the newspaper._Stealing my parents!_

She read down , to read what his son's (her step-brother) name just as she was about to , she heard Yu's voice in the background.

"Hey!Addison come on!" She quickly collected herself and put the newspaper back , that she had been gripping with all her might.

"Y-yeah!I'm coming!" She went back.

"Ok then , "Masemone said , "Let's start!"

"Let it rip!" They shouted.

At once , Libra and Striker went speeding off , Yu and Masemone after them. Addison ran along with Cyclone , through the her mind was somewhere else.

_Why? _she thought bitterly _, Why do they have such a great life?_

She balled her hands into fists and ran , not looking where she was going.

It was until she collided head - first into someone's back that she realized that she was running a race."Oof!" She gasped.

She got up and dusted herself quickly. Cyclone spinning a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry!" She said to the person on the ground and gave them a hand to help. The person took her hand and stood up. It was then that she got to see their face.

At first she thought it was a girl as they had long white hair and tanned skin , but upon looking closer she found it was actually , in fact , a boy.

"I'm really sorry!I wasn't looking where I was going!"She frantically waved her hands around.

"Don't worry , It's okay" Two brown orbs looked down at her and she pushed aside the weird feeling she got at seeing the boy .

"Well , I-I must be going now!"She excused herself , "Cyclone C'mon!"She ran off , Cyclone with her.

The boy stared after the girl that ran off , it seemed like she was going in the direction he was going . He just sighed and walked off.

"Oh I'm so done!" Addison muttered , she was sure Yu and Masemone had reached , which meant she would have to treat them to lunch . She thought of the boy she had crashed into , he felt familiar.

_No , _she thought _, I don't know anyone with white hair . Definitely not a white-haired boy with-_

Addison stopped dead in her tracks. _It couldn't be! _she turned around to see but the boy was nowhere in sight.

She stopped running and just walked , Cyclone alongside her. She recalled the image of her step-brother whom she had seen years ago.

Brown eyes,white hair,tanned skin...

Brown eyes,white hair,tanned skin...

_Ohmygosh!I just bumped into my step-brother!_She thought frantically , not noticing that she had reached her destination.

"Hey!"Someone called.

She looked behind to see that it was Yu and Masemone.

"Y-yeah... "She shuttered.

"You're last.."He dead-panned crossing his arms.

"O-oh...yeah..I crashed into someone.." She said sheepishly.

"I guess that explains why you look like you've seen a ghost...?"Masemone crossed his arms too.

_Not a ghost.. , _she thought bitterly , _but worse.._

"No!Of course not!" She laughed."How about we go and get lunch!I'm hungry!"She tried changing the topic . Luckily the none of the boys noticed.

"Oh..Yeah! I'm hungry too!"Masemone said.  
"C'mon then!" The three set off.

_**XXXX**_

The boy who Addison had bumped into entered the house."Huh?"He blinked. "I thought Madoka had said Yu and Masemone were here.."

He looked around , the front door was open so he closed the window he could see that someone had battled there. _Probably went out.._he concluded and laid down on the couch . Soon , he fell asleep.

_**XXXX**_

Addison , Yu and Masemone were coming back to the house , laughing and chatting . It was evening and the sun had set , as they entered the porch.

"We should enter a tournament , "Masemone suggested.

"Yeah , then we can see how far we've improved"Yu agreed.

"Hmm...that's a good idea" Addison said as she opened the door of the she abruptly stopped as she saw her step-brother sleeping on the couch.

"Hey!"Yu said from behind her , "Why'd you stop?"

He and Masemone went past her and looked at the sleeping boy.

"Oh..Tsubasa's here."Masemone said.

"All right! My partner!"Yu exclaimed.

"T-t-tsub-basa..? "Addison stammered._No,this can't be... _she thought , _this is just TOO CRAZY!_

"Yeah , "Yu said , "You know the final member of our team!" Masemone sat on a chair while Yu went and poked Tsubasa's head with his finger."Yo , Tsubasa!Wake up!"

Tsubasa stirred and opened his looked up at the blue eyes staring at him , and blinked.

"What the.." He abruptly got up , "Yu!"

Yu grinned , "Did you win the competition?"Tsubasa smirked , "Of course!"

He then looked up at Addison , who was- he was confused;why was she glaring at her?

Addison was glaring at Tsubasa , hands balled into fists.

Yu saw Tsubasa looking behind him , and grinned,"That's Addison!"He told him , pointing at her , "Kiyoya's soon-to-be partner."

Tsubasa nodded and walked up to Addison , "Tsubasa Otori " He held out his hand.

Addison's heart was beating a 1000 miles per second ...If he found out about her . If he found out that _she _was his step- sister would he do?!Would he try to ruin her?If he took her back to her father?And they would imprison her?And her ugly step-mother!

_Ok Addison stop being irrational!_She snapped out of her thoughts and shook Tsubasa's hand"A-Addison Sakuma"She said looking to the nodded and sat back with Yu.

"You know , "He trailed off , "Aren't you a little too young to.." , he pointed at Addison.

There was a small silence and then..

Both Yu and Masemone fell into a laughing fit.

Confused , Addison went and sat down." What's so funny?"She asked as Tsubasa crossed his arms with a visible blush on his face.

"He-he said...he sa-said..hahaha!"Masemone said between was clutching his stomach and water was coming out his eyes.

"He said 'aren't they a little too young'!"Yu said and started laughing again.

_I know that.._Addison thought._But..too young for what?Yu had said that I was Kiyoya's soon-to-be partner and-_

Addison's face became beet red as she realized what the white-head had thought.

She turned to Tsubasa and glared at him , cheeks burning_.How dare he? _She sighed and face-palmed herself .

"He meant partners for the World Competition"She sighed shaking her head.

"Right...whatever.."He looked away.

Addison huffed and went upstairs leaving an annoyed Tsubasa with a laughing Masemone and Yu.

Addison went to her room , closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it.

_Why?_she thought , _Why him?Of all people , why him?How the hell am going to hide my identity now?_

Then an idea struck her , _Run away..._Said a voice inside her._Run away?_She asked herself._Ugh!All I've always done is run away..._

Salty tears slid down her cheeks as she slid down the wall , _No!I'm not going to run away!I'll..I'll face him!I'll face everyone!I'm not weak..I'm not weak!_

At some point , she got up,changed her clothes and went to sleep , the thought of facing her step-brother never leaving her mind.

_**XXXX**_

Madoka and Jingka entered the Chairman's office.

Azuma Otori was sitting in his office was a spacious one with a large table in the middle , behind his chair was a wide screen which showed the map of the world , certain placed were marked.

"You called us , Chairman?"Madoka asked.

"Oh , there's no need to be formal with me kiddies!" Azuma clasped his hand together.

"Yeah , he's Tsubasa's dad after all!" Jingka went forward and shook his hand with Azuma's.

"See? No need to be formal!"Azuma turned to Madoka.

"But still , why did you call us Chairman?"Madoka asked again.

"Oh , please call me 'Uncle Azuma'! "He exclaimed , "I'd really love that!"

Jingka and Madoka sweat-dropped , "Ok,Uncle Azuma!"They chanted while Azuma jumped in joy.

"Now , back to business."Azuma turned to the screen,"I called you two here because of the World-Wide Competition being held in November." He said seriously .

"Yeah , Its the latest news everywhere"Madoka agreed.

"So what about it?" Jingka stood beside Azuma.

"The competition's been held by an unknown source , "Azuma explained. "We tried tracing the source of the broadcast , but the link was blocked."

"Oh..in other words,the we don't know the source holding the competition"Madoka concluded.

"And by the speed its news are spreading , and the number of people entering , this can be a problem."Azuma said.

Jingka , who still didn't understand the point of the conversation , asked , "So,what's it to us? It's just a competition."

"Jingka!" Madoka said , "This can be a serious can be something like the Dark Nebula organization!If something like that happens , on a world-wide scale , it can really cause threat to the world!"

_Oh.. _Now he understood."Well then we've got to stop this!"

"Yes. "Azuma nodded , "But first , we've got to find what it is . It might be a harmless organization for all we know."

"I've decided to send someone undercover for this purpose."He said.

Madoka knew where this was going... "Are you saying that you want _us _to go?"She asked cautiously.

"Uhh" Azuma grinned , "How'd you guess?"

Madoka sweat-dropped again."Lucky guess..."

"When?" Jingka asked exitedly.

Azuma placed a hand on his chin,"I'm thinking , next week maybe , I have a competition to take care of here , so you guys can go while I take care of that."

Madoka thought about the information . Next week , would be the competition Kiyoya had challenged Addison to , which was in the same city . An idea struck her , "Chairman, if the competition next week can pose for a distraction enough , we might be able to send Gingka and the others to investigate."She suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea.I have a hunch of where to look for clues..."Azuma trailed off.

"Oh...Where?"She asked.

"See here's the..."Afterwards they started discussing possible strategies and outcomes of their investigation. Madoka made a mental note to send this information back home.

But she wasn't the only one thinking of the competition as a distraction.

_**XXXX**_

"Sir , when should I send the retrieving party?"A man in a lab coat asked.

"Not yet , "Another man replied , "The competition Azuma's holding next week , will pose for a distraction enough for us to take what we want."

"Yes sir" The first man nodded and left.

The other one was standing in front of a large screen , hands crossed behind his back , that displayed the Tri-blader tournament held a week watched the final round , the screen magnified , focusing on a certain brown beyblade.

The details of the bey blade appeared on the screen."Storm Cyclone" He muttered , "Lets see if you're the one I think you are."

The screen then displayed two of a little girl of 11 , wearing a long white frock that reached below her had her hands behind her back and was shyly posing for the camera.

The other was of an older girl , with the same blue hair , only shorter , wearing a yellow shirt and white skirt.

The man grinned , "Foolish girl , If I'm right then..."He chuckled darkly , "Foolish girl,doesn't even know the amount of power she has."

The screen again changed back to the battling scene,the man chuckled again , "Just like your mother"

**TBC**

* * *

Done!_Finally_ the plots progressing!This is just the start kiddies , I have a lot more in store!

Oh , and the 'partner' thing?It actually happened with me.I told my brother and he was all like "partner eh?"Little runt.

Well review people!I just luv~ 'em!

~Anna


	5. Confidence

I am _really_ sorry for not updating for..what? Two months?! And I have no excuse except for the fact that I was free all this time , laying around and reading other fanfics...

..yeah..

But , here ya go folks , a brand new chapter!

For now at least , read on!

* * *

_**Chapter#5:Confidence**_

Six days went by.

Addison had just gotten back from a competition (which she had won) .She opened the door of the house to find no one there. "Yu?Masemone?" She called , but no one answered . She went to the kitchen where there was a note on the table.

She picked it up and read it.

_There's a competition in Olke Town , Yu and I are going . Anyone wanna come?_

__ Masemone_

Addison sighed and placed her yellow bag on the counter . She went back to the living room and slumped on the couch._Guess I'm all alone now,_she thought.

Madoka and Jingka hadn't come back yet , they had said that they had some work to do in North City , and that her and the others should meet them there at the tournament in a few days.

Addison sighed , North City , her former home .What were the odds that she would meet her father again?

Pretty high...

And what were the odds that he might recognize her?

_That _, was something she didn't know.

She wouldn't admit it , but in reality , she really did miss her old home . After her mother had died , and her father had become distant , the head-maid Murrue would take care of her.

_Murrue..._Addison sighed sadly , she was the one person Addison missed . When she would go back to her home , Murrue would definitely recognize her . But she... she had to pretend to be someone else.

_Someone else_.

Still , seeing her would make her happy . Maybe , she could visit her mothers grave too...

_No!_She shook her head furiously , _I will go there for a competition , and competition only , nothing less!_

"Well I cant just lay around here.." She said to herself,forcefully stopping her train of thoughts , "How about another competition hmm?"She asked pulled out the bey-blade from her belt and walked to Madoka's room.

She entered the red-heads room , which was a small and cozy one . She opened the laptop placed on the study table and scrolled down to the competitions going on for that day or the day after.

"Hmm..."She muttered , looking at the number of competitions being held . Because of the World-Wide Competition , many tournaments were being held for bey-bladers to get more bey-points.

She settled for a competition being held the day after in a nearby city.

Closing the browser and the laptop,she exited the room.

She heard the sound of the front door opening and closing , indicating that someone had went to see who it was.

"Hey-"She said with a smile but it was quickly replaced by a straight face as she saw who the person was , "Oh,its you.."

It was Tsubasa.

Tsubasa just stood there , "Hi" , he said.

Addison didn't say anything and went past him . But , just as she was , the white-haired boy grabbed her wrist.

"Do you hate me?"he asked bluntly.

Addison whirred around and blinked . Where did this come from?!

"I-I don't hate you.."She said sheepishly,someway not to get him suspicious.

"I just don't like your presence." He just raised an eyebrow.

"You can let go of me now,"She sighed , shoulders slumped. How could she tell him that she verily did hate his guts?!

Tsubasa did so , "That doesn't sound very good..."

"Look,its nothing personal..."She trailed off before realizing , _it is_ _personal_!Now this,was very awkward , for the both of them.

He frowned and stared at her , waiting for an explanation . But instead of giving him one , "Quit looking at me like that!"She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh.."He blinked and sighed,"Yeah whatever...you just look like someone I know..."He shook his head dismissively and slowly turned to leave.

"Look like who?"She asked cautiously ( and curiously) from behind him,previous anger forgotten.

"Like..."He sighed again,"Like my sister.."

Addison blinked and stared at the ground , forced an 'Ok' and was about to turn around when.

"Hey.." He extended a hand towards her , "How about we be friends from now on?"

She stared at him and considered for a moment,would not doing this arise suspicion?

Probably yes.

So , she shook his hand,smiled and said,"Sure!"Tsubasa smiled as well.

"Well...I have to go now,taking part in a competition..."She trailed off . He nodded,"See you around..." He said and went off to the kitchen.

Addison thought for a moment , _Someone he knows._.Of course he meant her! She was tempted to go after him and pry more about this matter , but then just shrugged it off._Better not to get into trouble.._She thought as she exited the house.

Back in the kitchen,Tsubasa gripped the counter._Its not her , _he told himself.

How long had it been since he had been searching for her? 5 years? He didn't know . He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes . Then remembered , a nostalgic feeling flowing through him.

* * *

_Ever since he was little , his father had told him that he had a little sister . He had shown him pictures , of a petite blunette with sea green eyes . And he would always just...stare in fascination that he had a responsibility , to take care of her._

_"Can I see her?"He would ask._

_But.._

_"Not now son , till you're older" , would always be the reply._

_He would look at his mother for an explanation . But the red-haired woman would just nod in agreement and say , "You heard your father Tsubasa" She would cup his face in her hands,"Besides , you've got to be big and strong to protect her , right?"_

_This,would fill him with excitement and determination . His father and mother would just smile at this._

_Then one day , when he was about six years old,he was playing with his mother in the back-yard and his father had come a short while earlier . Just when his father was going to pick him up , he stopped and turned , when they heard a clattering sound . His mother looked at the door of the house and stopped as well._

_Both their eyes widened._

_Tsubasa turned around to see what they were looking at . Standing the door-way a woman was had sky blue hair that reached her shoulders with brown eyes._

_"Ayame..." His father woman , Ayame , glanced at his father , his mother and finally him . She gasped and staggered backwards . She then bolted in the opposite direction._

_"Ayame ! wait!"His father ran after her . He went over to his mother , who had a guilty look on her face and asked , "What's the matter momma?"_

_"N-nothing dear.."Was her shaky reply , "Why-why don't we go inside until your father gets back?"_

_He had followed her wordlessly inside the house , holding her hand._

_A few weeks later , the same woman came again , accompanied by his dad . She had talked nicely to his mother , though for some reason , there was awkwardness between them at first._

_His mother bent down to his level , "Tsubasa,this is your step -mommy Ok?"He looked at his 'step mommy' who also bent down to his level and beamed , "I'm Ayame! You're Tsubasa,right?" He nodded slightly and then asked innocently , "Are you step-sis's mommy?"_

_She laughed lightly and after a moment answered , "Yes,I am!"_

_After that , Aya (he liked to her that instead of 'step-mom')would visit frequently . _

_But it was for just a short while because soon.._

_..Ayame fell ill,and died._

_After Ayame had died , his father would spend most of his time with him and his mother . He didn't know the answer to that before , now he did._

_By the age of twelve , he had come to know about the fact that his mother was his father's second marriage._

_One day,he had just come back from bey-blading with his friends to find that his mother was packing their belongings._

_"What's going on?" He asked entering the house._

_"Your father said that we're moving.."She sealed a box and then stacked it with a few others._

_"Moving?Where?"He helped her pack some vases._

_"To your father's real house,"She then turned and smiled , "To live with your step-sister"_

_"But why no-WHAT?"He stumbled on his feet , almost dropping the glass vase , as realization dawned upon him . He stood in front of his mother , almost jumping in excitement , "We'll get to see her , mother?"_

_His mother laughed haughtily and then nodded._

_He had spent the rest of the day packing and getting ready to see Kuroi._

_At last , his father came in an expensive black car . He was nervous,if not excited. But , he couldn't help but feel doubt that she might not particularly like them considering , he was _older _, but his mother was his fathers _second_ marriage . That just didn't add up._

_Still , pushing his nervousness away,he waited as the car entered the drive-way . The vehicle stopped and the three exited . His father and mother walking ahead of him , they walked towards the mansion ._

_Suddenly , he felt as if,someone was staring at him . Abruptly , he looked up and saw,in the many windows of the mansion , two sea-green obs staring right back at him . At once , the person retreated back and out of sight._

_Tsubasa knew who those eyes belonged to , the same color of his father's eyes._

_His step - sister Kuroi ._

_He frowned , she , Kuroi had not just been staring,but_ glowering_ at him ! This just increased his anxiousness to meet her._

_Soon after they all sat in the wide living room,he wanted to see her,meet her . Sensing his anxiousness,his mother spoke up , "Dear,where is Kuroi , we both want to meet her" .His father chuckled ( he was quite happy that day) , "Sure!I'll call Murrue to get her!"_

_As if on queue,a brown haired woman in her late thirties entered with a tray in hand . She went over to them placed the refreshments on the table._

_"Murrue" His father said , "Call down Kuroi to meet her new family. Now "He put emphasis on the last word . He wondered why._

_Murrue frowned , "Uh...Master Azuma..u-um" She nervously twirled the hem of her apron , "M-miss Kuroi u-um.. " His father frowned , "What is wrong?Murrue?"_

_"Master...Last night , after your discussion with Miss Kuroi , she - she locked herself in her room and refused to eat dinner , and did not come for breakfast either"_

_Tsubasa's tensed and he gulped . His father and mother frowned as well."Go on , Murrue"His mother said cautiously._

_"A-a while ago.I checked on her room a-and it was empty.A-and I found t-this note under her pillow".She pulled a note from her pocket . His father got up but he beat him to it and extended a hand towards maid . She hesitated for a moment but then handed it to him . He opened the piece of paper and read aloud,only five short sentences :_

_"I hate you,father._

_You betrayed mother and I._

_I hate your son and second wife._

_I never want to see you._

_I hate you."_

_His mother gasped and glanced accusingly at his father , "Azuma!What did you tell her!" She looked over to his father , who was looking guiltily at the ground. "I-I told her that.." He sighed , "That I had a second marriage , t-that Ayame died because of that-"_

_"WHAT!"His mother stood up from her seat , "Azuma she's just a kid!Didn't you think for one second that she might not hate us for that!Not after the fact that you've ignored and avoided her ever since Ayame died!" His father scowled and snapped back , "I tried giving her time!"_

_"Oh really!"His mother in turn,scoffed,"Don't think I haven't noticed that the past years , you only spent time with me" She pointed a finger at herself , "And him!"and then at himself , "Just to avoid her!"_

_He tuned out the rest of the conversation , his mind showing the accusing finger of his mother towards himself . He looked over to the note again."My fault..."He whispered,closing his fists._

_"Father,mother.."He closed his eyes . Both stopped arguing and stared at him._

_"I'll find her , I promise"_

* * *

Even after all this time , he still hadn't found her . She had taken a bey-blade with her , Dark Thunder . But yet,he hadn't come across a person with a bey with the name of Thunder . He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket . The letter Kuroi had written. "No.." He muttered,closing his eyes , "I will find her.."

* * *

Addison had now reached the tournament stadium she would be participating in . She sighed as she entered her name for the contest , which would begin in mere moments , as she had reached with just minutes to spare.

She took out her Storm Cyclone and sighed , remembering her encounter with Tsubasa , they were friends now , but in truth , she had no intention to be his friend . She sighed exasperatedly , why couldn't he have been the enemy , the rival , of her and the others?That would make things so much easier. "But no.."she muttered to herself , "He just _had_ to be best buddies with Yu and the others"

She was also dreading the day she had to go back to North City . Kiyoya just had to challenge her to _that one _city too!The next thought that came to her mind made her stop in fear.

Could it be that he knew?

Could it be that they all knew but were just pretending?

She shook her head , "Clear up Addison , that's not happening."She assured herself.

She wondered , what would've happened...if she didn't run away that day?

Would she and Tsubasa be friends or fereice rivals?

Would her step-mother be kind or cruel?

Would her father treat her any different?

And what would happen...

..if she turned back now?

"Welcome all bladers to the Tornado Tournament!All participating bladers , enter the arena immediately!"A loud voice boomed through the speakers . She sighed again,"A battle might help clear up my mind..."and made her way to the arena , the last thought still hanging in her mind.

The tournament began.

She passed through the first round , without any trouble.

..the second round...

...the third round..

...and then reached the fourth and final round . She had not been paying attention to the opponent's faces , or even their beys!As she had just attacked them head on ,not caring if she lost . Nor had she been paying attention to what the commentator had been saying.

"The last match of the Tornado Tournament!On one side we have Addison!"The crowd cheered on loudly and she smiled._I must be a really strong blader for these people to cheer me on like that _, she thought happily.

But her happiness was short lived, as the commentator announced the name of her opponent.

"And on the other side,we have the King Lion,Kiyoya!"The crowd roared again as Addison tripped on her own feet.

"What!"She quickly stood up and looked to the other side of the battle arena.

And there he was,standing upright and staring right back at her.

Addison just gaped in shock . He was there all along,and she didn't notice!

"Ugh!"She stomped her feet . Of all the tournaments happening in the world , he just had to be in _this_ one!"My day can't get any worse.."She muttered and took out her bey and launcher . Kiyoya did the same . No words were exchanged between the two bladers.

"Three-"

"Two-"

"One-"

"Let it rip!"

Storm Cyclone and King Leon faced each other.

"Cyclone!Sand Dance!" Cyclone created a tornado of sand,and headed straight for Leon . Kiyoya smirked slightly and Leone easily dodged the attack . Cyclone wobbled a bit and but then quickly regained its balance.

"Wha..!"Addison growled."Cyclone!Sandstorm!"Cyclone again went on for a blind attack.

_Now _, she thought , _if I turn back now..._

If she turned back now , if she allowed herself to be revealed to Tsubasa,what would he do?What would he say?Would he...?

She groaned inwardly , she had no idea what his reaction would be.

Leone again dodged the attack.

But that would be in the case that she revealed herself . Would to he take her back home?

"Leone!Go straight for an attack!"Kiyoya shouted. Leone charged towards Cyclone."Just finish this!"

Would he make her life miserable?Well , it had been miserable the past years,travelling alone and just recently had she found friends . Would they be taken away if she revealed herself?

Or would he help her,or be all that 'big-brotherly' type?Help her become a better blader?

Then , Addison thought about her opponent .

What would Kiyoya think?

Would he respect her,being the lost daughter of the chairman of WBBA?

Again,there lied the question if she revealed herself to him.

_Oh...why am I over-thinking this!_She sighed exasperatedly , _I'm not going to anyway!_

Leone attacked Cyclone and then , with one great hit , Cyclone was sent flying out of the battle arena . Addison 's eyes widened."Wha-Cyclone!"She went over to the defeated blade.

The crowd cheered out for Kiyoya. "Looks like someone's head wasn't in the battle!" The commentators voice boomed."By winning the Tornado Tournament,Kiyoya gains 5000 bey points!" The screen showed Kiyoya's bey points increasing from 90000 to 95000 . He smirked and made his way out of the stadium.

People were leaving the stadium now . Addison held cyclone in her hands and frowned sadly.

"Oh Cyclone..." She breathed. "I shouldn't have taken part in a competition.."She stood up , "I should've cleared my head up first.."And then sighed again , "And I lost to Kiyoya..." He underestimated her before , and now losing the battle so easily , he would really consider her a weak blader . If only she had chosen a different competition...

But that was not possible . And she had lost .

She looked among the crowd of people who were leaving to the city . As she was about to head off,she caught sight of Kiyoya,heading towards the woods near the stadium.

Abruptly , she ran after him , "Kiyoya!Wait!"She called after him . Kiyoya stopped in his tracks and she stopped a few feet behind him. "I just wanted to say that..." She trailed off . What had she wanted to say? That she was sorry she lost?

Kiyoya turned slightly. "You don't need to explain yourself. "His voice had a cutting edge to it , "You shouldn't have entered if your mind was somewhere else . That battle "He scoffed , "It wasn't even a real battle."

Addison stared at the ground dejectedly , "I-I know...you must be disappointed-"

"Disappointed?"He turned and faced her , hands in his pockets , "I didn't expect anything from you in the first place . It'd be a miracle if you won the North City Competition . "He looked to the side , "And even if , by some miracle , you do win , you'd only slow me down as my partner . You'd only be a burden to me."

Kuroi sighed sadly,she knew at least , that most of what Kiyoya was saying was true.

_But he doesn't have any right to insult you like that!_ Said a voice inside her head . She had to show some confidence to him , how else would he consider her a worthy blader?

_I will be..a burden to him.._She slumped her shoulders,as Kiyoya turned to leave , "If you don't want any more embarrassment , its best that you don't enter. Weaklings like you shouldn't even be bladers , you-"

"No!"Addison balled up her hands into fists,Kiyoya whirled around , a surprised look on his face."I admit,that today my mind wasn't in the battle.."Blue bangs covered her eyes as she struggled to keep her voice steady , "But I know , if I try , I can win!I'm _not_ weak!I_ will_ win the competition !Just you watch !And you! "She stomped up to him , anger boiling . She poked him in the ribs and looked up at him , "You!Have _no_ right insult me! And definitely _not_ to underestimate me! "She glared at him.

Kiyoya smirked and turned his back at her , "So you finally got it , huh ? "

Addison blinked , "What?"

"If you want to be a strong blader , you've got to have confidence in doesn't matter how skilled you are , if you don't have confidence , others can easily suppress you . You've got to acknowledge the fact that , you have talent."He chucked , "That's the thing I noticed when I first saw you."He strolled off,leaving a dumb-founded Addison . After a moment , letting his words sink in , she smiled , "Thanks , Kiyoya.. "

And then..

"Hey!I thought you said you didn't remember me!"She shouted and ran after him.

* * *

" Sir , the day of the competition is nearing " Said a man in a lab-coat. He was standing behind another man , who had his arms crossed behind his back. He stayed silent for a minute.

"Tomorrow night." He said .

The other one , asked confusedly , "Pardon ? "

"Send the retrieving party tomorrow night." He nodded and left.

"Tomorrow night. It all starts. "

**TBC**

* * *

I know , not much happened in this chapter , but don't fret! Next chapter will be full of events and some major plot development . I will be editing my previous chapters too , as they have some major mistakes.

It will take some time to update , as I'll be having my ( pre )-college classes starting tomorrow...why the hell did I choose pre-medical?

Review Please!

~Anna


End file.
